The Mental Asylum in the Woods a.k.a. Taken Hostage - A Jeff The Killer Story
This story is a sequel to: Prologue & In a Darkened Room - A Jeff The Killer Story & Jeffrey & Margaret's Meeting With Jasmine Caldwell - A Jeff The Killer Story ---- Jasmine Caldwell: " Tell me...what's the scariest place you wish don't want to visit? Is it somewhere in your dreams or somewhere in real-life? What could it be? " After all of the other students in the classroom have had their turn, Jeffrey Woods tells his teacher, Jasmine Caldwell and his fellow classmates about the scariest place that he wishes never to visit. Jeffrey Woods (child): " Well...I've always thought that jail was the most scariest place that I never wanted to visit...but now...I can't think of anything more darker, more colder, more sinister and ominous than the mental asylum. A terrible place that I may not even return from. Just thinking about it just makes me even more scared. Oh, dear...I can't believe that I even brought this into question. Both me and Mom had a terrible nightmare about being there last night. We were both in the same dream...together. " Jeffrey & Margaret's Dream: Jeffrey got out of bed in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ticci-Toby and a gang of inky-black, formless shadow creatures with blood-red eyes and razor-sharp teeth sneak into mother Margaret's bedroom where Toby subdues her by covering her nose and mouth with a washcloth soaked in chloroform. She struggled to get them off and break free, but was quickly knocked unconscious. Toby and the shadow creatures then loaded her body onto a three-wheeled cart and left the room. Jeffrey had apparently heard the brief scuffle from the bathroom and went to check on his mother after he was done. As soon as he stepped out, Toby surprised Jeffrey at knife-point and coerced and forced him to roll the cart carrying his mother's body down the hall, while muffling Jeffrey's cries with duct tape over his mouth and jabbing him with a knife to his back leaving behind a trail of blood drops and tire tracks towards a secret elevator door leading to the bottom floor of the house where Jeffrey gets tied up and sacked and he and his mother are loaded onto a taxidermy which takes them to a secret mental asylum in the woods. The place was dark, cold and foreboding. And the only source of light was given off by the light of the moon. Once inside the facility, Ticci-Toby and the shadow creatures place Margaret's body onto an autopsy table. And as Toby unties young Jeffrey and removes the duct tape from his mouth, Margaret suddenly wakes up in shock and confusion. Margaret Blalock Woods: " Jeffrey!! " Jeffrey Woods (child): " Mom!!! " Margaret Blalock Woods: " Who are you people?! What are you?! What do you want from us?! " Both Jeffrey and mother Margaret are then quickly sedated and knocked unconscious with chloroform-soaked washcloths. Toby and the shadow creatures then had them separated, blindfolded and locked up in straitjackets. Toby then tightens a ball gag around young Jeffrey's mouth to muffle his screams and cries for help before placing a muzzle/face mask placed over his nose and mouth. Toby then places young Jeffrey in a padded cell, chaining and shackling him to the far wall by the neck, arms and ankles. Toby finishes things off by placing a pair of wireless noise-cancelling headphones playing nothing but deafening silence before leaving the cell and closing and locking the cell door. Eventually, Jeffrey regains consciousness and finds himself trapped in darkness and cold silence, struggling to break free from both the restraints of the straitjacket and the shackles and shouting to get any words out to anyone within the vicinity...to no avail. Jeffrey Woods (child): " All I can remember was that I was engulfed in darkness and silence. And I was trying as best as I could to get myself free from the cold steel and tight leather restraints. I screamed as much as I could, hoping anyone could hear me, but I felt that my screaming was muffled...and I couldn't hear my screaming, either. Even though I couldn't hear myself, I remember saying, " MOM!!! DAD!!! LIU!!! SOMEONE!!!...anybody? " before I eventually gave up and cried. I didn't know if I was still dreaming. And I couldn't tell how long I had been there. I felt as if many days have passed without notice. I felt as if I was being neglected. I was trapped in my own personal version of Hell. I couldn't see. I couldn't hear. I couldn't get myself free every time I tried to move around. The only way I knew I was still alive was that I could somehow hear my own audible heartbeat inside my head. I could tell that Ticci-Toby and the shadow creatures were enjoying me and my mother's torment. I still couldn't hear anything other than my still-beating heart, but I could tell that they were laughing. I knew there was a way out. I just KNEW it. " Suddenly, all the unused fluorescent lights in the asylum flashed on and Robin Weatherbee Sr. and his son along with Jasmine Caldwell and the spirits of Liu and Peter Woods came storming down the hallway, scaring off the shadow creatures and forcing Ticci-Toby to flee and retreat. Robin and Liu release Margaret from her cell and restraints while Jasmine releases Jeffrey from his. Margaret was relieved to find her son was alright. Other than the small stab wound from earlier, Jeffrey had suffered no major injuries. Jeffrey Woods (child): " I was not only relieved to see Mom again, but you and my friend Robin and his dad and also...somehow...my brother and my dad were also there to help me. At first, when Robin placed his hand on my shoulder, I couldn't tell who it was that was touching me because I was still blindfolded and I was afraid to find out. But then, I felt that familiar warm and calm feeling and I stopped struggling to break free. When the blindfold did come off, I saw who was there. My friend, Robin. I tried to speak up, but was too tired. And any words that I did speak were again muffled. It wasn't until he removed the muzzle from my face that I found what was muffling my voice. It was a gray rubber ball being held together by two small black leather belt straps fastened tight around my head that was causing me to gag every time I said anything. As soon as he removed it, I was able to speak normally again. I then told him and his dad what had happened as he released me from my restraints. As soon as I got the straitjacket off, I asked him to check my backside where I felt the sharp pain from earlier. Toby had apparently stabbed me with a dagger or small knife because there was a small stab wound on my back and there was dried blood running downward on the back of my two-piece button-up silk pj's. The stab wound was the only injury that I had suffered. I then heard Mom call out my name and I called back. She and a few friends of Robin's came rushing in, hoping I was okay. She came inside. We held and hugged each other. We were both relieved that we were both alright...but that relief quickly faded...because that was only the beginning. The nightmare was not over. Surely something else was waiting to happen...and sure enough... " Without warning, a building-wide alarm goes off and Ticci-Toby returns with a chainsaw in hand and a larger number of shadow creatures come swarming in to neutralize the area. Robin Weatherbee Jr. and his father fend off the attackers while Jeffrey, Margaret, Liu, Peter and Jasmine ran down the hallway in the opposite direction, hoping to find the exit. All the lights in the facility begin flickering. And from out of the blue, Jeff The Killer ( referred to simply as, " The Killer " by young Jeffrey as he had yet to find out about the killer's name and identity ) busts open one of the asylum's cell doors from the inside with tremendous force causing it to fly off it's hinges, surprising the terrified group as he kills some of the facility's security guards and doctors. Jeffrey Woods (child): " He, too was wearing a straitjacket, muzzle and blindfold. That cell should've been able to keep him locked inside. But it didn't. The door to his cell flew open so hard, it went flying off it's hinges, injuring and/or killing a few doctors and/or security guards in the process. All of my fears and thoughts were running at a unfathomable speed that I couldn't control. He turned towards us as he removed the muzzle and blindfold from his face. That all-too-familiar smile and those menacing eyes. It was only a matter of moments until... " In the final part of the dream, Jeff rushes towards the group as they came across a hallway parallel to the one they were in, but shadow creatures came rushing in from all sides. As Jeff, Ticci-Toby and the shadow creatures close in and attempt to strike, both Jeffrey and Margaret wake up with a fright, but relieved to find each other alright and still in the guest bedroom they had moved to. Jeffrey Woods (child): " There was no way out! They were everywhere! They must be the ones running the place. The last that both me and Mommy saw as Robin and his dad fended off the creatures were the killer and Toby lunging towards us for the kill. Both me and Mommy woke up screaming and I nearly fell out of the bed. We were still in the bedroom she sleeps in. Thank goodness it was only a dream. We were breathing so heavily as we tried to calm ourselves and each other down. Neither of us felt like sleeping again in fear that we might find ourselves in that awful facility again. Eventually, exhaustion and fatigue got the best of both of us. We were so scared and tired...and dreading what we might see next as we held each other closer going back to sleep. Fortunately, being in the asylum again was not the case. Instead, Liu showed up...and told us that everything that we saw in our dream would never happen again. He told us that he would watch over us for the rest of the night. When morning came, it took us longer for the both of us to wake up and get out of bed for we were both scared of what we saw in our dream last night. I still can't get images of that terrible nightmare out of my head. It still haunts me like the killer still haunts me. Tell me...what kind of crazed lunatic would want to send a young child like me to a terrible place like that? I can't stop thinking about it. " *sobbing* " I don't want to be sent there. " Robin Weatherbee Jr. and Jane Arkensaw were at Jeffrey's side to calm him down. Jane Arkensaw: " Now, now, now. It's okay. It's okay. I'm here. " Jasmine Caldwell: " As always, a very interesting case, indeed. I'll report this to your psychiatrist so that he might find out what you might have. Don't worry. I know we'll find a way to end this. " Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Jeff The Killer Category:Jeffrey Woods Category:Margaret Woods Category:Peter Woods Category:Liu Woods Category:Nightmares Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Alternate headcanon Category:Alternate headcanon Category:Change the past...save the future Category:Good ending Category:Nightmares involving Jeff Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypasta Chronicles Category:Creepypasta Heroes Category:Jeff The Killer: The Nightmare Phantom